


Falling Leaves

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eleven keeps poking at the radio. Seven looks out the window..





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> December 28, 2014.
> 
> genprompt_bingo, 'season of mists/autumn colors'

Seven watched as his brother drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of their borrowed jeep. It wasn't particularly to the tune of the tinny pop song playing on the radio, but it seemed a bit like Eleven was trying to have some sense of rhythm. The jeep was interesting - a civilian model with a hard top and painted cherry red - and Seven sort of thought it might be nice to have one like it. Of course, it would also need to be in storage much of the time, which he supposed wouldn't make it practical.

Eleven seemed to like the radio; he pushed buttons on it constantly. Seven just leaned back, glancing away from his brother's tapping fingers and out at the scenery. A commercial came on and Eleven started scanning through stations. There seemed to be a limited number of songs in rotation and while Eleven didn't seem to notice, Seven was struggling to understand the appeal of even Veia's beloved Lacus Clyne.

Somehow, he'd lost track of time, and for the hemisphere, it was fall. The trees along the road were changing from green to shades of orange and red, though the weather was still warm. They'd have time to finish up their project before the snow.

"Hey--"

Seven was surprised when Eleven pulled off the road put the jeep in park.

"What is it?" Seven asked.

"It's nice," Eleven said as he gestured out at the trees. "Not something we've really gotten a chance to see."

"I didn't think you'd noticed," Seven replied. "We've been busy."

"We'll take a vacation after this one."

"With Serpent Tail?" Seven questioned. It was a longshot, but-- he suspected, because he knew his brother.

Eleven nodded. "Miss Kazahana invited us."

"Where?"

"Nowhere around here."

Seven nodded and wondered if he should save a couple of brightly-colored leaves for Kazahana. One of the last times they'd met up with Serpent Tail, Elijah had been teaching her to press flowers.

Almost on cue, a bright red leaf came twirling through the air to land for a brief second on the hood of the jeep before blowing onward.

"We should get back," Eleven commented. He put the jeep in gear and checked the mirrors. Seven reached for the radio but thought better of it. Eleven was already drumming his fingers as soon as he'd pulled onto the road.

Next time, Seven thought. Next time.


End file.
